


What If I Could Find A Parallel Universe?

by Glitchinthedark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Freya Anderson - Freeform, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Umbrella Academy - Freeform, no beta we die like ben, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Leaving the 1960's only made their situation worse. The timeline was changed, everything they knew had faded from a modern existence. With the realisation that they werent alone as a powered collective, the siblings learn to form an allience to get them back to their normality.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. These Streets Don't Feel The Same

**On October 1 st 1989, 43 peculiar children were born, children with supernatural abilities unknown to have ever existed prior to their births. Seven of these children were known to the world – The Sparrow Academy. A collection of 7 talented individuals all born with special abilities, rendering them the protectors, the superheroes of the modern world. - Attack Of The Sparrows  
**

* * *

It was finally over. All the running, the fighting, the apocalypse, it was over. They had all grown so much as a family and now back in their childhood home, they could truly celebrate together. Except it would never be quite that simple.

“Why is there a painting of ben over the mantelpiece?” Diego mumbles as everyone turns around to look at the photo. Confusion begins to take over the atmosphere as the room became deathly silent. As five began to edge backwards, Klaus stepped across the room towards the group, stumbling around the counters as he teared himself away from the fully stocked bar at his disposal

“I knew you’d show up eventually.” A voice spoke up from the far corner of the room as a tall, greying figure stood up from the chair. Without a single ounce of shock nor surprise that six people had teleported into the room, he turned towards the outliers, his cold eyes striking directly at their core.

The siblings looked on in shock as Diego whispered a mere attempt at the word “Dad.” They hadn’t seen their father in years, and quite frankly, didn’t exactly want to. After his funeral, they had all been happy to toss away his memory as if it were scrap wood on a fire, burning the pain and anguish he caused them for years. However, like the ‘stubborn bastard’ he was, he was never truly erased from their memories.

“You’re alive” Luther spoke softly, taking a small hesitant step towards his father figure’s presence in awe and confusion.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” He was self-assured, confident. The commanding tone they were all accustomed to cut through the air, he had the advantage.

“Y-yeah, you’re right” Luther stuttered, his face softening as he attempted to look for any semblance of recognition in his father’s eyes. “I’m just happy that we’re home and together again”

“Home? This isn’t your home.”

“What are you talking about?” Allison spoke, watching the way her siblings faces dropped as they started to back away slowly in caution “This is the Umbrella Academy.” For years the Umbrella Academy had been a staple in the news of America, if not the entire world. Debuting at the age of 13, the Umbrella Academy had defeated countless enemies and threats to their country, history and culture, only to be immortalised in print and history even as they slowly disbanded.

“Wrong again. This is the Sparrow Academy” Gesturing behind the group, Reginald summoned a collection of 6 shadowed figures. Standing in a perfect formation, they were ready to strike almost as if they had been expecting them there at that very moment. It was formal, a perfectly choreographed routine. Something wasn’t right. Staring upwards with caution, Diego grasped one of his knives in a steady manner, already planning on taking his aim at the intruders, attempting to detect any incoming threat.

The sound of a single set of footsteps echoes around the hall. “Dad who the hell are these assholes?” Ben. However, this was not their Ben, not the loving brother they all grew up with. Tall with jet black hair, fringe sweeting down across the left side of his face – this wasn’t their brother. This was someone else, an imposter. Struck with paralysis, the siblings stood in a confused state of shock as the new figure eyed up their group with an unforgiving look in his eye.

“Shit.” A collective word of fear echoes around the group as they realised their dire situation. This wasn’t their timeline. Whatever they had done, whatever apocalypse they had averted in the 1960’s had led them to a new time; a time where, at least in a superhero sense, the Umbrella Academy didn’t exist.

“Sparrows, capture the intruders.” With a flick of his wrist, Reginald sent his team at full speed towards the siblings. They unanimously looked towards their nearest exit and ran, they may not belong here, but they still knew the layout of their home. Blocking them at the door were two female figures.

Both wore uniforms similar to their own back in the academy, but this time they were adorned in red, their patch crests differing. One was tall with a seemingly muscular physique, a long blond ponytail falling perfectly off the crest of her head. The other woman was shorter but had a look of intensity in her eye that proved she was here to fight. He brown hair was bundles into a line of three perfectly formed bundles of brown hair down her head, secure enough that not even a strand fell out of place. Before they could get enough time to analyse their appearances completely, they realised the duo weren’t fighting.

The blonde woman looked to her partner before clearly speaking “I don’t think we can knock them off balance”

Turning to her accomplice with a smirk the other girl closed her eyes and uttered the words “I don’t believe you.”

A loud screech slashed through knocking the group off balance as they scrambled to get away. Before they knew it, they were fighting for their lives, knives flying left right and centre, hitting their intended target surprisingly easy. The brown-haired girl stumbled backwards as the knives entered her thigh as she cried out, stepping back to get herself back into fighting power. Allison and Luther took the physical aspects, using hand the hand to hand combat training they had learned to fight off the remaining member. The sound of shattering glass ruminated through the hall as a distorted note rippled through the air, pushing back everything in its path with a gentle, yet consistent push. As they fought in the blur, they slowly filtered out of the house one by one before a bean of searing hot light hit the doorway behind them. A distinct scream, one different to any they had heard before, echoed through the door onto the street as the faint smell of smoke began to arise from behind them. It didn’t matter, they had to keep running.

“Where do we go now?” Allison shouted out, desperately trying to keep steady on her feet to maximise her stamina and endurance.

“Shit, just keep running!” Five had managed to teleport to them only seconds prior, instantly running at full speed as he caught up to Diego, Luther and Vanya as they fled the scene. They were a member down, but it was too risky to go back, they would have to pray for safety and return when risk was minimal.

After a few minutes, Klaus finally came stumbling up behind them, finally catching up to the quintet, albeit with a few cuts and a busted lip still bleeding out down his coat.

“Who the hell are those guys?” He panted, losing balance slightly as he turned behind him to check who was on their trail. The coast was clear, but they weren’t out of the woods yet.

They had known their city streets like the back of their hand, but there was something off about the drab roads and desaturated buildings that lined the streets ahead of them. Details so miniscule, they were unnoticeable with a passing glance stood out to the siblings, the different placement of the fire hydrants, the street names now different. Even the Icarus theatre, undestroyed and standing proud, was no longer itself, it was now the Apollo theatre, its once dilapidated signs and chipped paint gleaming as if it had been newly built, making it a standout landmark of the street they were pacing down.

Cars and buildings blurred into messy streaks in their peripheral vision as they began to lose oxygen in their lungs, panting, struggling to breathe as they reached the end of their tether. Leading them down several derelict side streets and dirt paths, Luther eventually came across a rundown warehouse in the near distance. Clearly old and unused, the brick had begun to show the final stages of wear as flakes easily chipped off and the cement holding it together formed an intricate pattern of holes and cracks. Most of the windows were boarded up or covered with some sort of tarpaulin sheet, nothing that couldn’t be ripped open by a sharp knife or two.

“Right, let me go first.” Diego still worried in the back of his mind about his rankings as number 2 in comparison to Luther at number 1, but Luther let him lead the way as he slipped his knife through the sheets, creating an opening for the siblings to slip through. Helping boost each sibling up through the window frame, Luther waited until all were through before checking the coast was clear one last time and slipping through himself. It was a tight squeeze, but with a pull from Diego and Klaus he finally made it through, albeit clumsily. The warehouse looked abandoned for the most part, with old pallets, tape and fabric strews across its perimeter with no organisation. The Warehouse was not a massive industrial storehouse but was more than big enough to provide shelter. Towards the back, a large heavy set of doors seemed to open out into a large hallway, panning out to individual separate office style rooms from a quick glance. The wooden doors were dirty, with smudges covering the handles turning them into a dirty coal colour matching with the floor.

It wasn’t home, but it was a sanctuary, a place to hide out and figure out a plan within the madness they had dropped into. Sure, it wasn’t an apocalypse or the end of the world but being unadopted and dropped into the hands of a superpowered team of powerful adults who are sent to kill you isn’t an enjoyable experience either. All they had was each other as they stood together looking at the dilapidated surroundings that they now called home.


	2. The Right Place In The Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safety isn't necassarily the right word for their new hiding ground.

**With brevity and courage, they took down all that threatened the nature of this world. Over countless years, The Sparrow Academy were awarded the highest gratitude’s, adored across the nation and world as they helped keep the worlds order in check. - Attack Of The Sparrows  
**

* * *

The air was cold for April, a chill fell over the siblings as they stood together examining their surroundings, too stunned and afraid to be the first to speak. Before they could gather their bearings, a choked gasp rang out behind them as Allison stumbled backwards into the arms of a stranger.

“Who the fuck are you?” Turning around they noticed the voice came from a woman about the same height as Allison, wearing a scruffy black jacket with a knife held against their sister’s throat. “Answer me or I slit her throat here and now!” There was anger in her voice, but vulnerability in its undertow. Something about her, the posture she embraced, the dishevelled look she encapsulated – it was an act.

“Diego, stop!” Vanya could see Diego reaching for his knives in retaliation, a careless move that could cost their sister her life if he didn’t think of a strategy. Vanya was never one to be sure of herself, after countless years of degradation, isolation and abuse, it was no surprise herself conscience was practically non-existent. Yet, after the events of the day prior, adrenaline still rushed through her body, giving her a newly found confidence, a strong sense of irrationality and a lack of fear or consequence. “We aren’t here to hurt you. We’re in trouble”

“And why should I believe you?” The knife was still pushed against Allison’s throat, the blade only a slight pressure away from drawing blood from the scar where her pervious injury had healed.

“You don’t have to believe us; we just need your help. Please.” The Umbrella Academy were never ones to ask for help, raised to be heroes, asking for help was a sign of vulnerability and weakness. ‘To show weakness was to open yourself up as a target, a target to which one can easily strike with the correct training.’ Their father had always chastised them about vulnerability and weakness, how it was a great disappointment to him, how they couldn’t be a team if they had a weakness. Yet, in this moment, a collective cluster of the trauma they had suffered in the last few hours, they hardly had any reason to care. Worn down and injured, their physical weaknesses already opened up a plethora of attack points, even if their mental strength was at its best.

Lowering the knife slowly, the woman looked at the strained group before her. “So, who are you?” she asked, still keeping a firm grip on Allison’s shoulders as she inquired. She wasn’t letting go, but instead was opening up to the risk of vulnerability, putting herself on the same level as the siblings.

“My name is Vanya, these are my brothers Luther, Diego, Klaus, Five and my sister Allison” she spoke as she gestured in turn to each of her siblings, her arm finally landing towards her sister as she tried to give her a look of trustworthy reassurance. “We were unexpectedly ambushed and attacked”

“By a group of assholes” Diego sneered in addition, the sarky comment catching the attention of the current attacker.

“A group of assholes? I could do with a bit more of an explanation.” She was now showing no more signs of backing down as Diego clenched his fists in anger, attempting to release some of the pent-up anger inside of him. Before he could retaliate Five stepped up, hands above his head to offer a slightly calmer explanation.

“We were attacked by a group of, let’s just say multi-talented individuals, in an address on Bay Street.” His tone was calm yet poignant. He had dealt with many of these types of situations within the commission, so he was not a stranger to negotiation and analysing a situation. There was no risk, it was a façade, she wouldn’t really hurt Allison and was more likely to run than fight.

“Multi-talented individuals off Bay Street?” she paused for a moment as she tried to peace the information together in her mind. “You didn’t try to attack The Sparrow Academy, did you?” she asked, a hint of panic in her voice as she began to realise the danger they were in if they were followed. Noticing the eye contact of the siblings begin to saunter to the ground she knew the answer before it was spoken. “Judging by the way you look; you must have really pissed them off. You are lucky you got out alive, others haven’t been so lucky you know.”

“Yeah, well let’s just say next time in a fair fight, we can match their talents.” Luther commented, attempting to rebuild his own self confidence after the loss in their most recent fight.

Dropping the knife, she relinquished all authority over the situation as she released Allison from her grip. “You bring them here; I’m pushing you to them first” she scoffed as she walked closer to the group of mismatched siblings. “Come on, you can rest here, it’s not paradise but if you have nowhere else its fuckin’ heaven.”

The others watched as she quickly changed mindsets as she examined the damage done to the cover of the window. Her long red hair was messily placed into a high ponytail, curls looping into each other like a never-ending spiral, curled strands framing her face as she checked the warehouse’s entrances for any more signs of breaches or breakages. The siblings watched partially in awe, partially in pure relief as they watched her tape together the ripped fabric that covered the window fixing the shabby defences of the warehouse.

As she walked towards the double doors at the back of the warehouse, she turned to look at the lost followers at her leadership. “I’m Freya by the way. Freya Anderson” she quickly muttered before turning back around leading the siblings into the branch of random abandoned offices and spare rooms at the back of the hallway. Each room carried an assortment of colourful clutter organised into their own piles. A clear makeshift bedroom was kitted out in the room nearest the doors, an old mattress covered with a tattered sheet and a pile of mismatched blankets and pillows. Paper scattered the floors, illegible notes and drawings adorning their pages as they stood out among the scraps of cloth and tape around the room. Other rooms contained a patchwork collection of clothing, neatly hung up on old clothing rails in a colour coded order, a complete juxtaposition to the bedrooms outwardly appearance. Another room to the left housed neat piles of blankets and pillows, pyramids of bottled water lining the skirting board of the room next to a large plastic tub filled with slightly clouded soapy water.

“I know its messy, but I wasn’t expecting visitors” Freya sarcastically commented, leading them through the corridor showing them the individual toilets, showers before leading them to the kitchen. “There isn’t a lot

“Eh I mean I’ve scavenged for food before we’ll be fine” Klaus mumbled in an off comment before the entire room turned to stare at him.

“You’ve had to scavenge?” Diego asked, questioning his brother with an irritated demeanour. He knew Klaus never had much of a stable home since leaving the academy, but he couldn’t bring himself to own up to the responsibility that he could have helped him if he reached out and gave him a change”

“Yeah, its fine” he shrugged the irritated question before spinning on the balls of his feet and walking off to explore the contents of the kitchen’s cabinets.

Sitting alone in the makeshift bedroom, Freya sat down on the old mattress with torn notebook and pen, ready to leave the madness of six random strangers worming their way into her home and escape into some form of serenity. Of course, this serenity would be short lived as Klaus entered the room in a burst of flamboyance and excitement, sitting beside Freya on the makeshift bed with a bottle of water in hand.

Closing her notebook, she looked over at the dishevelled man sitting next to her. “You’re Klaus, right?” she asked. She was still unsure whether to fully trust the group of strangers, yet their aura gave off nothing but sorrow and desperation. “Don’t you want to sort out a bed for the night with the others?” she asked, placing the book beside her as she prepared for what was likely to be a tantalising conversation ahead.

He nodded towards her as he spoke “Nah, I’m used to sleeping on floors its no big thing for me really.” He leaned back till his head hit the wall, his long nimble fingers messing with the plastic seal ring on the top of the bottle of water.

“Sleeping on floors and scavenging huh? You must have been through some bad stuff, right?” She had seen it before, people scavenging the streets with the same desperate atmosphere surrounding them, a cold sadness that loomed over them. Even when masked with the high of drugs, the mood alterations of alcohol or even rushes of adrenaline, the looming cloud was always ever-present.

Looking over at her he let out a small laugh as he swigged from the water bottle, wishing it were a swig of whiskey or rum, anything to take reality away. “You could say that.” Klaus never liked to admit he was in pain or suffered, he pushed it deep below the surface to leave it as a burden for himself instead of others. Everyone already had their own lives to lead, so why should they be weighted by his own burdens? Yet, despite his reluctance to admit his true feelings, there was something about that moment about the two of them that made him feel lighter, more open. Whether it was an affect of sleep deprivation or falling into a relapse withdrawal again he didn’t know, all he knew is he wanted to keep this feeling. Sipping from the bottle, he rested his head against the wall before turning to new acquaintance beside him. “So how come you live in an old abandoned warehouse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to introduce my OC Freya Anderson. Also the chapter lengths do increase after this I promise haha.


	3. A Case Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings learn Freya is hiding a vital secret while Klaus and Five learn about the Sparrow Academy before concocting a plan with the other siblings. Learning the briefcase is out of reach, what will they do to ensure they can restore their timeline?

**Nobody ever knew where their evil villains went, but nobody ever cared for as long as The Sparrow Academy reigned supreme, the world was a safer place. They were blessed as heroes and they never wanted to be seen as anything but. - Attack Of The Sparrows  
**

* * *

“So how come you live in an old abandoned warehouse?” Klaus asked bluntly. Not that he was trying to be rude, but of all the places to live, this seemed a little far out of the average comfort zone. Not that he didn’t have the experience of it though. Throughout his adult life he had to scramble for a roof over his head, nimbly squeezing his way into any situation that could guarantee a sense of safety and cover for the night. He never had much of a place he could define as a home, but even the cold floors of the streets were more comforting than the mansion he grew up in.

“I never had a place to truly call home, as dramatic as it sounds.” A small choked breath of air came from her mouth as she made a sad attempt to laugh. “I like freedom and space; tight surroundings just overwhelm aspects of life that shouldn’t be.”

“I feel you on that, I always hated cramped spaces.” Klaus sighed as he fidgeted with his fingers. Not having a joint or cigarette between his fingers always left him wishing for something between his fingers, even if it wasn’t a cigarette itself. He looked down to his hands, failing to acknowledge Freya’s concerned looks as he resorted back to the memories of the mausoleum training, the horrors he encountered, the screams filling his brain to the point all other noise was pushed out. Their faces, decomposing and disintegrating with rot flashed behind his eyelids as they screamed, reaching out to claw at his paralysed body, to drag him down to their own hell. Where the hallucinations stopped and reality began was non-existent, the cold air radiating off the spirits was as real as ever, beckoning him to join them in their wake.

“Klaus!” A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to see Freya gently looking into his eyes with concern. He sighed once again, resting his head against her hand as he tried to occupy his mind with other thoughts. Despite the screams and reaches of the dead, Klaus had always enjoyed physical contact. The warm touch of a human body contrasted heavily to the cold souls that reached out to him, even if he never really had much physical contact. As he tried to shake off the intrusive thoughts, he felt her thumb slowly stroke back and forth against the back of his shoulder, giving him a sense to focus on and distract his mind. The two sat there in silence, taking in each other’s company in a small moment of peace before chaos rained down again.

Jarring the door open with brute force, Five paced into the room with a buzzing energy, a hyper stimulative response to the sleep deprivation he was definitely suffering from. “Things have gone from bad to worse” he said, not bothering to even look at the duo on the floor in front of him “and of course you pair are the only two I can find.”

“Five, what are you on about now” Klaus asked, lazily tilting his head up off his shoulder to look up at his distressed brother in front of him. They had been through enough and all he wanted was a moment of rest.

“The briefcase you idiot.” Five paced as he shoved his hair into his hands “I left the briefcase under the table in the house. Our only way out.” The briefcase was the only viable way back to the 1960’s, the only way they could think of to reset the timeline back to their original lives. Now it was in the hands of their current enemies, or at least in the domain of their house. Five was a quick thinker, always finding ways to avert crisis and come up with a plan. After decades in the apocalypse, survival was one of his key refined skills, a skill that he hoped could get them out of the way. After the effects of teleporting them back to the 1960’s and nearly getting them all killed, he wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of trying it again. “Freya, if you’re going to help us, we need you to tell us what you know on the Sparrows.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m helping you guys” Freya shrugged nonchalantly as she looked up at five, tiredness starting to creep across her face as she was clearly beginning to suffer with some sort of fatigue.

“Well, you’re here and if you want us gone, I suggest you start talking.” Five was clearly agitated, his facial expressions stretching to annunciate every word. He wasn’t going away and he wasn’t about to let some random woman get in the way of his attempts to get his family back home.

“Fine, you really want to know?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked up. “God for such a young boy you really do have an attitude on you.” She stood up, reaching her arm out to help Klaus to his feet before walking towards the door.

“I will have you know I am older than you and I have a right to be a little pissed off right now” he retaliated, holding back the brunt of his anger as to ensure he got the answers he needed.

“Good for you!” Freya clapped sarcastically. She clearly didn’t believe him and wasn’t prepared to get into a fight at this point in time. As she lazily walked towards the threshold, she turned behind her to the two boys in the room. “Well, are you just going to stand there?”

Leading them through the labyrinth of old hallways they eventually came across a room different for the rest. The windows were tightly boarded up with more precision than the rest of the warehouse, no light coming through plunging the room into complete darkness. Flicking the switch, the room flickered with light before the bulb illuminated the walls, paint scribbled with hundreds of cluttered notes and lines linking each phrase to another. Some sections had been scribbled out, leaving stark black lines across the chipping white paint next to the barely legible words placed next to them. There was no order, a cluttered mess of letters and images written as though someone had poured their brain onto the walls and made no attempt to filter their words.

“Well, here you go, all you need to know” Freya spoke, turning in a circle with her arms outstretched, tips of her fingers pointing towards the walls.

“How is this supposed to help us?” Five asked, analysing the walls, attempting to find any useful shred of information amongst the clutter.

“Everything I know about the sparrow academy” she replied, walking over to the back wall. The back wall had been split into seven sections, each numbered 1-7 and underlined three times, a plethora of bullet points and sentences littering the columns beneath them.

“Why do you have all this? Klaus asked, tracing his hands across the jumble of phrases on the left wall. Half of them barely made sense without any background context, but a few stood out among the clutter.

_‘Will attack any threat to their reputation_.’

‘ _Reginald Hargreeves is the cause’_

“ _Number 2 is a stuck up, sadistic asshole_ ”

The last quote made Klaus chuckle as he scanned the walls for any more amusing quotes to lighten the mood.

“Let’s just say they pissed me off too and if they ever come here, I want to be ready.” She looked over the notes before Five came up to her, analysing the wall in quick succession to find any key points.

‘Number one: “The Horror” – Goes by Ben, portal with tentacles from an apparent second dimension. Cocky shit.’

‘Number two: “The Mystery” – she, among others, is seemingly unnamed or refuses to say. Power unknown to the public. Rumours around strength or some form of elasticity but still unconfirmed. Sadistic asshole is confirmed.

‘Number three: “The Misbeliever” – Carla. Can seemingly alter reality using the phrase “I don’t believe you.”

‘Number four: “The Voodoo” – unnamed. Can morph into a shapeless being and inflict whatever harm it brings to himself on others. Seems to have no impact or detriment from personal injury

‘Number five: “The controller” – Christopher – Appears as a floating cube with the ability to amplify sounds and seemingly control others at will. Human appearance/form unknown”

‘Number six: “The Murder” – Unnamed, she can morph into a murder of crows to attack enemies.’

‘Number seven: “The Wretch” – Unnamed, seems to act and dress different from the rest of the academy. Can project lasers from her face with near perfect precision of her intended target.’

Next to the notes there were images of the supposed members, sloppily cut out and taped to the wall in a rugged fashion. It all began to make sense as the fight played over in Five’s mind. The two women by the door and the phrase one spoke, that must have been Carla and ‘The Mystery’. The streamline of fire, or lasers as they now knew – The wretch. “I need to find the others” and with that, he walked out of the room leaving Klaus trailing after him.

Walking over to the neatly cluttered room they dubbed ‘the washroom’, were Luther and Allison, clearly engaged in some sort of meaningful intimate moment with each other.

“Yoohoo” Klaus sang waltzing towards them “I don’t mean to break up such a _beautiful_ moment, but we have some news” he dramatically spoke. He made a clear sign of avoiding Luther’s obvious irritated stares as Allison sighed at the erratic actions and callouts of her brother.

“Freya has a room of information on the Sparrow Academy, we can use this to our advantage.” Five spoke in a serious tone, his irritability slowly fading as he concocted a plan in his head. “If we can get back to the academy and take these guys out, we can return to the 60’s and set the timeline right.”

“Wait, why does she have a room about the Sparrow Academy? Allison asked, concerned and worried as she looked towards Five.

“Irrelevant. Right now, we need to find the others and come up with a plan.”

“Diego and Vanya are in the kitchen, lets go” Luther interrupted quickly, taking the lead and showing them to the kitchen. It seemed that within the short space of time he had been in the warehouse, he had mapped it out to near perfect memory, at least of the parts he had been shown.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I mean she clearly hates them too and who knows, maybe she could help us?”

“She said she had fought them before and clearly came away fine from that.” Klaus interjected, if they were going to fight seven superpowered siblings, they could honestly use all the help they could get.

“Does she know…” Allison trailed off “does she know about our powers”

“Not yet” but if we are going to include her in this fight, she will need to know”

“Plus, we can easily just kill her if she tries anything”

“Can we maybe not try killing people?” Vanya asked, still reeling from the two fights and having only just regained the majority of her sanity from the last 24 hours.

“Fine, lets come up with a plan then” Luther spoke, not wanting to fall into a spiralling endless discussion. Leading them through the hallways once again, he looked through each of the rooms for Freya before finding her in the same room Klaus and Five left her in. She turned around, clearly surprised by the sudden congregation as she stepped back in caution. There was a strengthened aura that surrounded them, a union. It wasn’t entirely threatening, but it was powerful.

Stepping forward am inch, Five spoke “We have decided that, if you wish, we need your help fighting the Sparrow Academy.” He was still unsure of what to make of the stranger, but decided to, against his better nature, give her a chance. Even if it all went wrong, they could easily take her out within a moments notice.

A smile lit up on her face as a gleam of excitement shone in her eyes. “Finally, those assholes can get what they deserve” she gleefully cheered, something that the group weren’t quite expecting, but accepted anyway. Even though they barely knew her, it was strange seeing an elated version of Freya, being that she came across rather closed off in the previous hour or so.

“Remember, we can easily kill you at any moment if you try anything” Diego spat, still clearly untrusting of the stranger he was stuck with

Allison stepped forward from the group, giving off a calmer aura as the clear designated speaker for this conversation. “Well Freya, if you are really going to help us, there is something you should know about us.” Allison walked towards Freya, breathing in deeply before revealing their unusual abilities. “We have abilities as well, just like the members of the Sparrow Academy”

Freya looked at the group completely unphased, as if they had just told her that they breathe air, and the sky was blue. “Alright then” she shrugged, unsurprised at the revelation.

“Alright then?” Allison questioned, clearly not expecting such a nonchalant response. Most people upon meeting her or learning her powers were in shock, awestruck in the presence of such beings. She wasn’t expecting worship, but perhaps more of a smidge of surprise. “We just told you we have powers, and you are totally unphased by that?”

“You fought the Sparrows and are somehow still here, there is clearly something special about you” She looked towards the group as if she were analysing every miniscule movement they made. “I could see it from the moment you broke in here.”

“What do you mean ‘you could see it’?” Five questioned, eyes squinting as he tried to make the connections in his mind as to why she was responding in such a fashion. They hadn’t used their powers since escaped the academy and the last thing they wanted was to talk about it.

“You have an aura, something I’ve only seen around the Sparrows.” She carried on, still unphased by their confused reactions. “Whoever or whatever you are, you aren’t normal.” She looked towards the scribbled notes across the walls, wondering if she could link the Sparrows power to that of the group in front of her. “So, go on then. What are your powers?”

Sighing, Five took the lead, pointing to each sibling individually as he recalled the dinner with their father only days prior. “Luther – superstrength, Diego – trajectory manipulation, Allison can rumour anyone to do anything she says. Klaus can commune with the dead; Vanya can convert sound waves into energy, and I can jump through space and time.” Recounting each of their powers he noticed the way Freya began to fidget, a clear sign of nervousness and guilt. She was hiding something.

“Can you prove it?” She believed them, but wasn’t ready to admit her own secrets, stalling the situation in hopes it would segue into a different conversation.

“You’re hiding something.” Diego interjected, clearly picking up on the same signals Five had seen. Grabbing one of his knives as a threatening defence, he walked up to the red-haired woman, slowly taking the upper hand in the conversation. “Who are you really?” He pulled the knife up to her throat as she stood in place, no defence or strain in her movements. The others seemed somewhat shocked, but they weren’t ready to stop him. He was on to something.

Feeling the point of the knife pressing into her throat, she released all tension in a sigh as she readied herself mentally for her statement. “I have abilities too” she spoke, still fearing movement too much in case one wrong move send the knife into her trachea. “I see people’s emotions and subconscious feelings as coloured auras around them, that’s how I knew you weren’t normal, and how I knew I could trust you.” She sighed in relief as Diego slowly lowered the knife in disbelief. “I can also heal wounds by absorbing them into my own body.” A daunting as the moment was, a weight was lifted off her shoulders as she wasn’t attacked or hurt by the siblings. Instead they just looked at her in awe, not knowing whether to believe her statement.

Finally speaking up, Diego looked her in the eye before speaking. “Prove it.”

She wasn’t sure how to prove visual auras, it wasn’t exactly like they could see the same glowing lights as her empathic self, but she could show her healing abilities. It wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed doing unless she had to. It caused her more substantial pain, leaving her with bruises and cuts across her body as people used her for her power and not for her friendship.

Noticing the cut on Klaus’ cheek, she walked up to him before placing her hand on the dried, slightly gaping wound before closing her eyes. As she activated her power, her hands began to glow, a trail of glowing blue rising from the veins on her arm, trailing up her body to her cheeky where an identical cut began to form. Wincing in pain, she breathed deeply waiting for the full affects of her power to take place before removing her hand from his face. In its place was nothing, no scar nor sign of injury, just a trail of dried blood where the wound had previously existed.

Klaus stepped back in shock, barely able to speak as he stared at her in shock. The wound had been completely mirrored on her face, slightly splitting open as she winced, letting a small bead of crimson blood bubble up to the surface. “How did you…” he whispered, pulling his hand do his face in realisation. She shrugged as she tried to ignore the newly acquired pain, looking to the others in confirmation of her proof. “There.” She spoke softly through gritted teeth, angry at the silence of the others, angry at the fear she inflicted on Klaus. Surprise was one thing, but her powers weren’t destructive. Her powers were healing and more helpful to others than herself, the idea that she could strike fear for such a thing hurt her deeper than she ever liked to admit. “Well you don’t have to be scared of me.” Anger started boiling in her veins as she turned away from the group.

“No! I’m not I’m just-” Klaus trailed off as he contemplated his next words. “I’m just surprised that’s all.” Klaus was never one to upset people nor did he like the idea of chastising somebody for an ability. It wasn’t a choice; it was curse thrust upon them from birth. Yet, even with his attempt at reassurance, she had seen the same reaction enough to know there was fear. She was different, even to the people who were different themselves. A threat.

“How do we know you don’t work with them?” Five questioned, stepping forward towards Freya tilting his chip upwards to look her directly in the eye.

“Does it look like I work for those fuckwits?” She was already building on a foundation of anger, to be accused of working with The Sparrow Academy was just one more nail in the coffin for whoever came at her next.

“We’ve had run-ins in the past with certain- distrustful companions”

“If I worked for them, I would have killed you already which, by the way, I am only a few steps away from doing.” Abruptly stopping before going too far she stopped, not wanting to cause any fights and appear even worse than she already had. There had been enough issues in the past, times nobody would take her seriously and instead find her strange and annoying, but those are stories for another time.

Clearly noticing the escalating tension in the room, Allison abruptly stepped in to cut through the awkwardness. “Well seeing as we are on the same page as powers, its probably not too strange to hear that we aren’t-“ she trailed off as she attempted to construct a way to explain their situation in a simpler way. “We aren’t exactly supposed to be here”

“The world gets destroyed, so we travelled back to the 1960’s to prevent it and messed up our timeline instead” Five spoke with such a tone it seemed as if he was unphased by the situation all together. Perhaps after everything he had endured in his life, nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. “The only way we can get back, is in the house with The Sparrow Academy.” Still vaguely informative, he decided to leave out the information about The Commission, the briefcase and the fact they may or may not have caused the apocalypse. With enough on their plate, the last thing they needed was to involve more than they already had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally going to be chapter 3 then 4 but I combined the two into one.


	4. Dressing Up A New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little supplies, very little money and a dire clothing situation, Freya, Klaus and Vanya split off to find some more durable clothing for their mission.

**The first sign of the cracks in their organisation was when rumours spilt through the streets of a failed mission. An attack hindered by powers even they were not anticipating. All was speculation at first, but no matter how much they tried to cover rumours, they still leaked through. - Attack Of The Sparrows  
**

* * *

“Right we have no supplies, we need to figure out what out plan is” Luther spoke with a front of leadership, despite still being nervous to reclaim such a position. Digging into his pockets he pulled out a crumpled collection of dollar bills and a few coins of change, throwing them to the middle of the table in front of them. “I have $10 dollars, if we can even still use it here”

“All US currency is legal tender” Freya mumbled, looking up from her lap to see a surprised gaggle of faces. “Just because I’m not from here doesn’t mean I can’t know the law.”

“Wait, you’re not from here?” Klaus looked down towards her with a questioning look on his face. “I suppose it does explain the accent.”

“Good, everyone with any money, place it on the table”

Each of the siblings reached into their pockets, fiddling around between the misplaced lint and fabric to find any useable tender. There wasn’t a lot. Allison, unsurprisingly had the most, placing $30 into the pile followed by Vanya with $20. Diego, while having more than Luther didn’t have much better, scraping out a measly $11.35 of worn-down change.

“Klaus?”

Klaus scoffed before turning to look at Luther “You really think I have any money on me?”

“Good point.” He looked down at the crumpled collection of notes and coins beneath him as he counted all the money in front of him. $61.35 between all six of them. “Right we are going to need clothes, food, water and supplies.” He counted off his fingers with each notion, listing out the items they may or may not need for the indefinite length of their stay.

“I can help with food and water.” Freya sighed before raiding from her seated position and walking over to the table of dejected personas and sifting through the money on the table. “You’re going to need to help me though.”

“Great. You’re from around here right, can you help us find some cheap clothes?”

“There are thrift stores everywhere” She shrugged as she looked over to the group, wondering who would be best to trust with the money they collected, or to trust not to draw too much attention to themselves in the first place.

“Okay, Klaus, Vanya, you go with Freya and find some cheap some clothes.” Luther grabbed a handful of money before deciding who he could trust most. Out of the two? Definitely Vanya. “Bring back change, we will need it.” He gave Vanya a handful of approximately $30 consisting of mostly coins that Vanya had to squeeze into her pockets. “Allison, you sort out food intake – assuming that’s alright with you?” He looked over to Freya as she shrugged her shoulders. There wasn’t a lot she could really do and after the reactions to her power, she had lost a large level of her faux confidence. “Diego and Five, we will plan for supplies and basic ideas to get back the briefcase.”

Of all people to take outside and to keep low-key with, Klaus was the worst. He was loud and excited about the prospect of thrift shopping, even despite their current situation. Despite gathering a few strange glances, they luckily seemed to be fleeting as they strolled down the pavements of the city.

“Everything seems so different.” Glancing at her reflection in each shop window, Vanya began to notice small intricate differences in the city she knew. Shops had changed hands, cafes popped up in the city that had never existed before. It was crazy how much things could change without your existence. She never paid a large deal of attention to the city’s intricacies before, but now it had changed she wished she had.

While Vanya drowned in the city’s differences, Klaus let them pass him by like colours in the wind. It was easier to try and keep an empty head than spend time dwelling on his own (or all of their) problems. Grabbing the girls hands he started to skip down the road in an awkward clunky fashion, dragging the two unwilling participants with him as he attempted to lighten their spirits. Eventually, the pair gave in and let out small grins as they lightly skipped down the streets trying to keep up with Klaus’ lengthy strides. Freya wasn’t short by comparison, at 5’8 she could still carry herself in long strides; Vanya, however, was 5’1 and was quickly falling behind as she tripped and stumbled over a loose paving stone.

“Looks like it’s just us two then” he laughed; gripping Freya’s hand tighter as he attempted to spin her around mid-skip. Heading to the same fate as Vanya, she tripped over her own feet nearly falling to the ground before Klaus caught her, steadying her before noticing the way she let out a small laugh for the first time since meeting her, noticing the way her blue eyes lit up along with her smile bringing out the delicate details of her face. What was no more than two seconds seemed to feel longer, a strange manipulation of time he hadn’t experienced since he was younger. Eventually catching up on the duo, Vanya jokingly pushed her brother into the wall, breaking the moment the two were (slightly) awkwardly sharing.

“You need to slow down next time” Vanya laughed in exasperation, looking towards Freya who was still stuck in a slight state of awe. “So, where are these thrift shops?”

Breaking out of her induced trance she looked around to regain her perception. “Not too far now, just down this way.”

Upon entering the hidden thrift store, Klaus was instantly off on his own adventure, pulling the worst looking items off the racks layering them in a pile across his arm. “

“No idea, but I’m pretty good at guessing sizes!” Proudly adding emphasis to the penultimate word of the statement, he continued to dance around the store pulling varying outfits off racks and holding them up against the other two. “Let’s see” he mulled, looking through the mismatched colours across his arm “Vanny, this blue looks good for you.” He held up a slightly oversized sea blue jumper, its sleeves elasticated at the ends to give a slight cuffed look. “And for Frey, I think this red jumper” he thrust a long maroon jumper towards her. It was plain from a glance, but the threads were laced with varying shades of marron and crimson that formed the overall look of the jumper. It was still cold out, plus it looked better than the old grey tee-shirt she was currently wearing. “I got them off the $3 rail, so that’s two down five to go” he counted, clearly forgetting about the other items of clothing they probably needed to replace. He began to scatter across the isles with glee, searching every fabric and garment for any hidden gems.

“Its fine I can spare some money too.” Freya gave a reassuring look to Vanya as she gave a brief smile in return. “So, can I ask how exactly you ended up here? And what’s with the hormonal teenager?”

“He’s actually 58” Vanya could see the clear disbelief on Freya’s face and in all fairness, it was reasonable. It isn’t exactly a normal occurrence for your missing brother to drop out of a portal after spending decades in the apocalypse. “When we were 13 he disappeared, reappearing in our version of 2019 having apparently spent decades in an apocalypse he had to stop. It’s a pretty long story.”

“I got time. So how does the world go then? Chemical warfare?” Freya was clearly interested in the topic and rightly so, if she was going to work with strangers from an apparent other timeline, she may as well learn what ended them to have foresight in her own life. It didn't take much pushing to get the answers out.

“Close. The second time was nuclear doomsday”

“Second ti-?” Freya was cut off as Vanya continued the vague, compressed story of the last few timelines they endured.

“We had to escape our timeline as we couldn’t find a way to stop the apocalypse. Five tried to take us out save us but threw us back to the 1960’s where the apocalypse followed us.” Vanya was hesitant to disclose the fact she was the cause of both acts of destruction. She already had enough flack from her siblings, and it was highly unlikely a basic acquaintance was going to find some empathy for her. “We ended up finding a way back to our time, but instead found that we caused a ripple in the timeline.”

“That’s why you were attacked?” Before Vanya could answer, Klaus squeezed himself between the pair, holding a large bundle of clothes and having wrapped a ridiculous teal scarf around him and his new outfit.

“Darker than I would have expected?” Vanya stated, glancing up and down at the new fashion Klaus was modelling. A dark near polo style shirt with large silver buttons that looked as if they were glued on by an artistic 5-year-old, paired with boot cut dark trousers that flared out just after the knee.

“Yeah, well, I thought I’d bring out that sexy goth vibe” he joked, twirling around nearly tripping over the nearby rails. “I had to guess on some of the sizes and Luther-“ he hesitated, thinking of how to word his statement in a way that wouldn’t get him called out by his sister. “I just found the biggest thing I could for Luther.” It was an extremely large ungodly looking yellow Hawaiian style shirt, fanned with bright green leaves and orange details, the complete opposite of what Luther seemed to embody. There was a clear look of disapproval from Vanya while Freya was fixated on the other clothes in the pile. It wasn’t the best selection, but at this point, they had to take whatever they could get.

“That a 1960’s style dress?” Freya asked, looking at a very confused Klaus as he searched through the pile and held up the garment. “Don’t worry Vanya filled me in on some details. The 1960’s is quite a way out from here” she laughed, pulling out some spare money from her bag.

“Well sometimes you gotta go big” he winked as he made his way to the tills to buy the large collection of casual clothing, forgetting he was still wearing a full, unpaid for outfit. Clothes were probably the least of their worries as a team, but it took some of the weight off their shoulders. Sometimes the small creature comforts of life can remove the tensions of reality, their reality was just rather unusual to most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been insane! So yeah a smaller chapter :) Its kinda fun though sooooo.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop this is my first attempt at a fic! Please let me know what you think and feel free to share if you enjoy it! <3
> 
> The title comes from the song Parallel Universe by Annisokay.


End file.
